Obon
by Yami Flo
Summary: On dit que lorsque vient la fête d'Obon, les esprits des morts reviennent dans le monde des vivants pour visiter leurs descendants et leurs parents. Et pour les Troopers, ce n'est peut être pas qu'une superstition...
1. Prologue

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Supernatural ; réponse au défi _Fêtes et Mythologie_ lancé sur le forum d'eternallysamourais.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Yoroiden Samourai Troopers sont la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Prologue : La Fête**

Il existe une croyance qui veut que les esprits des morts reviennent visités leurs descendants et leurs proches compagnons encore de ce monde une fois par an, lors de la fête d'Obon. Par habitude, les gens accrochent des lanternes portant l'emblème de la famille devant leurs foyers, dans le but de guider les esprits des ancêtres sur le bon chemin.

C'est la fête. Les gens dansent en l'honneur des morts. Les tombes sont visitées, nettoyées soigneusement. Des baguettes d'encens sont brûlées. Des prières sont accomplies au temple, et des offrandes de nourritures sont accomplies. Et tout s'achèvera dans quelques jours plus tard, quand les lanternes fileront au fil de l'eau, guidant à nouveau les âmes des disparus vers le Royaume des Morts.

Bien sûr, dans le monde moderne, c'est ridicule de croire à de telles fantaisies.

Mais c'est la fête pour tous. Pour certaines personnes, il ne s'agit que d'obéir à la tradition qui leur a été transmise depuis leur plus jeune âge. Mais il y a toujours quelques personnes qui y croient vraiment, recherchant, tout en accomplissant les rites et les prières, un moyen de rentrer en contact avec l'âme d'un proche disparu.

Bien sûr, ils n'ont pas tous les mêmes raisons. Certains veulent témoigner de l'affection envers un défunt dont l'absence se fait cruellement sentir. D'autres veulent se faire pardonner d'un acte, d'une dispute, d'une traîtrise. Quelque soit l'intention de base, ils espèrent avoir la chance de voir les esprits.

Certains le peuvent, d'autres pas. Cela n'empêche pas ceux qui ne peuvent voir de sentir une présence, même infime. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un sentiment engeancait par l'espoir.

Mais, alors que la nuit recouvre la Terre de son manteau, qui sait si leur prière intime ne sera pas exaucée ?


	2. Nasutei

Genre : Général, Supernatural ; réponse au défi _Fêtes et Mythologie_ lancé sur eternallysamourais ; léger NasuteixSeiji.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Nasutei**

Elle s'assit prudemment sur son lit, prenant soin de ne pas froisser son kimono. Même si la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, la chaleur de l'été n'était pas encore retombée, ou pas encore assez pour qu'elle puisse se sentir à l'aise. Cela avait été une belle journée. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu rentrer pour passé la fête chez lui, avec sa famille. Officiellement, parce qu'ils craignaient pour sa sûreté. Officieusement, parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle.

Les cinq adolescents qui lui avaient sauvé la vie plusieurs fois de suite étaient tous présents autour d'elle, et intérieurement, elle en était soulagée. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu passé la fête d'Obon seule, sans…

Son cœur se serra un peu. Même après plus de deux ans, la perte brutale de l'homme qui avait tellement contribué à son éducation et à sa vie était encore une blessure à peine cicatrisée. L'année passée avait été comme un rêve, ou un effrayant cauchemar, et elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps, ni eut la pensée de célébrer Obon. Mais être pourchassée par des démons furieux lui semblait une excuse justifiable.

Cette année, elle avait espéré voir son Grand-Père à nouveau. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vu, entendu et appris durant la lutte contre Arago, puis les événements de New York, la pensée du retour de l'esprit d'un mort sur Terre ne lui semblait plus si absurde. Elle avait prié pour le revoir. Mais il ne lui était pas apparu. Et elle se sentait frustrée. Plus encore, elle avait envie de pleurer. Aucune larme, cependant, ne roula sur ses joues.

Quelque chose en elle combattait la tristesse et l'empêchait de sombrer plus avant dans la mélancolie. Elle s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit, écoutant les bruits du dehors.

Elle pouvait entendre dehors les rires de Jun alors qu'il faisait exploser des feux d'artifices sous la surveillance de Shuu et Touma, eux aussi riant et s'amusant devant l'enthousiasme de leur jeune compagnon. Shin devait finir de ranger la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Seiji méditait probablement dans un coin. Ryo, quant à lui, devait déjà dormir profondément. Etrange, si l'on considérait qu'il était l'un des derniers couchés habituellement. Elle se demanda l'espace d'une seconde s'il n'était pas malade, mais effaça de suite cette possibilité. Il devait tout simplement être fatigué. Et si, effectivement, il ne se sentait pas bien, Seiji serait là pour l'aider et le soigner.

Seiji…Pensé au Trooper blond la fit sourire malgré elle. Bien qu'elle s'efforça de considérer tous les Troopers comme des petits frères bien intentionnés, par moment, elle se surprenait à regarder Seiji sous une toute autre lumière…

Curieusement, elle se sentait beaucoup plus apaisée, beaucoup plus tranquille à présent, comme si quelqu'un l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Si elle n'avait pas su mieux, elle aurait même pu juré que quelqu'un était dans la pièce avec elle.

Peut-être, si elle avait été plus sensible aux esprits, aurait-elle vu la silhouette translucide d'un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs qui la fixait avec tendresse et bonheur, tout en gardant une main posée sur son épaule.


	3. Shin

Genre : Général, Supernatural ; réponse au défi Fêtes et Mythologie lancé sur eternallysamourais.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Shin**

Il frotta soigneusement le fond de la poêle qui reposait dans l'évier, avant de la rincer, puis de l'essuyer tranquillement avec un des torchons abandonnés sur les chaises de la cuisine et de la déposée sur la table, à côté d'une pile d'assiettes et de verres. Tout aussi tranquillement, il retira son tablier et le suspendit à un crochet au mur, avant de s'asseoir à table, croisant les mains juste au dessus de la bouche.

La silhouette transparente face à lui sourit tranquillement.

-Je m'attendais à te voir avec ta mère et ta sœur, comme chaque année.

-Tu es déçu que je sois là ?

-Oh non, pas du tout. Les autres esprits qui m'ont accompagnés ici étaient tout à fait charmants.

-Les autres ?

-Tu n'imagines pas être le seul à avoir perdu un parent, tout de même ?

-Non, non. Bien sûr que non.

Il y eut un petit silence, que personne ne songea à briser. Au dehors, les cris de joie de Jun ne changèrent en un petit cri effrayé et en cris frénétiques pour que Shuu se décide à le lacher et à le reposer par terre. L'homme devant Shin toussota.

-J'ai observé tes amis. Ce sont de bonnes personnes. Tu as beaucoup de chances de les avoir.

-Je sais. Je n'imagine pas la vie sans eux. Et pourtant, parfois, c'est dur de se dire que sans les guerres, je ne les aurais jamais rencontré. C'est dur aussi que je risque de les perdre à chaque bataille que nous livrons.

-Mais tu es là pour les protéger, Shin. Et tant que vous serez ensemble, ils ne vous arrivera rien.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Tu n'es là qu'une fois par an…

-Mais en même temps, je ne suis jamais loin et je sais ce qui se passe. Tu dois bien t'en douter. Je ne t'ai jamais posé trop de questions jusqu'à maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais de la façon dont je me souviens de toi, tu n'as jamais été très bavard non plus, pointa Shin en souriant tranquillement.

-C'est comme ça que ton grand-père m'a élevé, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, se contentant de se regarder, gravant chacun des traits de l'autre au plus profond de leur mémoire, même si ce n'était plus vraiment nécessaire pour le jeune Troopers. Les fantômes ne vieillissent pas. Et l'homme face à lui n'avait pas changé d'un trait des dernières photos prises avant sa mort. Une pendule sonna dix heures du soir.

L'esprit se redressa.

-Je vais devoir partir bientôt. Tu embrasseras Sayoko et Minami pour moi ?

-Comme chaque année, acquiesça Shin. Tu reviendras l'an prochain ?

-Comme chaque année, sourit tranquillement l'homme.

Sa silhouette commença à disparaître. Juste avant qu'elle ne devienne invisible, Shin se leva et tendit une main vers elle.

-Je t'aime…Papa.


	4. Ryo

Genre : Général, Supernatural ; réponse au défi _Fêtes et Mythologie_ lancé sur eternallysamourais.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Ryo**

Tous les ans, à la même date, elle venait le voir. La première fois, il avait été surpris, effrayé même. Silhouette translucide au beau kimono pourpre, à la coiffure savante, elle s'était assise au bord de son lit, souriante, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Il en avait parlé à son père, la première fois. Il avait sourit d'une manière triste, eut un petit rire qui sonnait faux, et lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un rêve. Certes, il était endormi lorsqu'il avait senti sa présence, et ses yeux étaient lourds de sommeil lorsqu'il avait senti sa présence.

Mais, d'un autre côté, son père était un homme pragmatique qui ne croyait pas beaucoup aux légendes, même s'il avouait qu'elles devaient êtres basées sur des faits réels. Et quand il avait insisté, l'adulte s'était fermé, avait tourné les talons, et n'était rentré que tard dans la nuit.

Il n'en avait plus parlé à son père. Obscurément, il sentait que c'était un sujet sensible, dangereux et douloureux. Pendant deux ans, il avait continué à la voir, toujours à la même date. C'était excitant et, en même temps, effrayant. Excitant, parce qu'il pouvait la revoir, alors qu'on lui avait dit que c'était impossible. Effrayant, parce qu'il était le seul à se rendre compte de sa présence.

Enfin, sauf Byakuen ; chaque nuit, à cette date précise, lorsque le grand tigre dormait dans sa chambre, il le voyait ouvrir les yeux brusquement et relever la tête, comme ce soir. Mais à part de brusques et longs battements de queue, son attitude était très relâchée. Il ne sentait pas de danger. Dans un sens, c'était plus que rassurant ; au moins, cela signifiait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège tendu par les youjas ou part un quelconque esprit ou sorcier cherchant à dominer le monde.

Cependant, il n'avait pas parlé. Jusqu'à ses neuf ans, en tout cas, alors qu'il passait la nuit chez les parents de son père.

Lui avait dit cela comme ça, tout en s'attendant à des plaisanteries et des rires, voir les mêmes sourires condescendants que son père lui avait donné. Ses grands-parents, d'un autre côté, avaient échangé un regard étrange, lui avaient posé des questions. Il y avait répondu franchement. Sa grand-mère avait hoché la tête en lui disant qu'il avait beaucoup de chance, dans ce cas. C'est là qu'il avait compris qu'elle aussi, elle avait pu voir l'esprit dans la maison. En fait, elle semblait en voir souvent et jugeait cela naturel.

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Mais, tous les ans, le lendemain de la dernière nuit d'Obon, elle le regardait avec ce petit sourire qui en disait long.

Et tous les ans, sa mère revenait. Toujours. Invariablement. Mais maintenant, elle ne venait plus toute seule. Une autre personne s'était jointe à elle, figée dans une jeunesse éternelle, la peau à peine plus clair que de son vivant. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas véritablement entendre sa voix, il devinait ses paroles, son rire. Sa mère les regardait en souriant, comme si elle regardait son fils avec sa belle-fille. Et peut-être que les choses auraient pu se passer ainsi si Luna n'était pas morte.

Toutes les deux resteraient éternellement dans son cœur, et il savait que, fidèles à l'habitude, elles viendraient tous les ans, toutes les deux, lui signaler leur affection par des sourires et des touchés éphémères.

Dans son sommeil, Ryo se retourna en soupirant. Byakuen se leva du tapis et frotta la tête contre son bras, alors que deux silhouettes transparentes regardaient l'animal et l'adolescent avec tendresse.


	5. Byakuen

Genre : Général, Supernatural ; réponse au défi lancé sur eternallysamourais.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Byakuen**

Il vivait depuis près d'un millier d'années maintenant et, toujours à cette date, il sentait un curieux mélange d'anxiété et de joie à l'approche de cette date. Anxiété, car dans le monde des esprits, il n'y avait pas que de bonnes choses, pas que de bonnes personnes. Joie, parce que cela rendait les enfants heureux. Oh, les Troopers n'étaient plus exactement des enfants, ils commençaient à bien grandir, et à gagner en maturité, mais Jun l'était toujours, lui. Et son rire avait quelque chose de chaleureux.

Son anxiété, elle ne le quittait jamais vraiment. N'importe quel esprit mal intentionné pouvait approcher de la maison, s'en prendre à ses compagnons. C'était une crainte sourde qui le rongeait. Et s'il n'était pas là au moment de l'attaque, pour protéger ses petits ?

Mais cela n'arrivait jamais. Peut-être Kaosu y était-il pour quelque chose. Le prêtre mort pour offrir à ses jeunes protégés un passage entre les deux mondes était toujours présent, quelque part, veillant sur les porteurs des armures, il en était persuadé.

Sa joie, il l'exprimait de manière discrète, depuis longtemps. Il ne comprenait pas toujours les humains dans certains aspects, mais il comprenait assez bien le ton joyeux et l'expression de grande tendresse qui accompagnait le visage de Ryo chaque fois qu'il parlait du fantôme qui venait le voir dans ses rêves. Une femme charmante, vraiment. Toujours à lui dire silencieusement bonjour ou à tenter de le caresser derrière les oreilles, même si sa main impalpable passait au travers de son corps.

Il savait que Shin avait aussi un compagnon invisible, plus ou moins en tout cas. Il semblait plus réceptif que Ryo à la parole des morts. Il pouvait les voir éveillé, s'il se concentrait suffisamment longtemps et suffisamment fort. Et il y avait le vieil homme qu'il avait vu se diriger vers la chambre de Nasutei.

Cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel, vraiment. C'était ainsi tous les ans.

Et puis, récemment, il y en avait eu une autre, une fille à la peau sombre, avec un grand sourire, et des yeux tristes lorsque ils se posaient sur son petit. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il sentait confusément qu'elle avait dû être importante pour le jeune homme endormi. Il se demandait vaguement à quel point.

Et il sentait d'autres présences, plus familières. Il se redressa sur ses pattes et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dans son lit, Ryo se retourna en gémissant doucement. Byakuen le regarda pendant une minute, puis jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre. Il savait déjà qu'il ne verrait pas la première personne, elle ne se montrait jamais à ses yeux. Mais l'autre, il la regarda longuement.

L'esprit était assis à bonne distance de Touma, Jun et Shuu, et les observait tranquillement, sans bouger. Ses longs cheveux semblaient battre sous un vent invisible, et il ne put distinguer l'expression de son visage. D'une certaine façon, il était heureux de le voir. La dernière causalité de la guerre avait arraché des larmes à plus d'une personne qu'elle se soit battue pour le Youjakai ou pour le Ningenkai.

Parfois il se demandait ce qui se serait passé s'il avait survécu. Mais, d'un autre côté, son sacrifice avait été la seule chose capable de les sauver tous. Un léger grondement monta de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit la silhouette translucide se lever et disparaître dans les bois. Byakuen retourna s'allonger sur le tapis, notant que les deux autres esprits étaient également partis.

Ses pensées se reportèrent sur l'esprit aux longs cheveux.

Certes, il savait qu'il ne se montrerait pas non plus aux humains, juste à lui, et encore, peut-être n'en était-il même pas conscient, mais c'était réconfortant de le savoir dans les environs, juste au cas où.

Après tout, qui savait combien de temps la paix et le répit qu'ils avaient gagné allaient encore durer ?


	6. Epilogue

Genre : Général, Supernatural ; réponse au défi Fêtes et Mythologie lancé sur eternallysamourais ; un peu ShutenxNasutei et allusion à un NasuteixSeiji.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Epilogue : Départ**

Les quatre esprits s'éloignèrent lentement de la maison, comme à regret. Chacun laissait derrière lui un être cher. Mais tous savaient qu'il les reverrait tôt ou tard, au moins l'une fois l'an, pour la fête de Obon.

Une silhouette portant un large chapeau de paille dissimulant le haut de son visage s'approcha d'eux. Ses longs cheveux se balançait sous l'effet de ses pas et d'un vent imaginaire.Tous accueillirent sa présence par un léger hochement de tête. Le dernier membre de leur petit groupe venait d'arriver. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que leur guide. Luna regarda le nouvel arrivant longuement.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fais connaître ta présence ? Ils sont assez sensibles aux esprits pour sentir ta présence à défaut de te voir, même la femme et l'enfant…

-Je ne tenais pas à ce que cela soit le cas, répondit simplement l'autre en haussant des épaules.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher…

-Mais il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement proche, répondit tranquillement le père de Shin en s'avançant. Ais-je tords ?

-Non, c'est vrai. Et nous n'avons pas vécu que des bonnes choses ensembles. En fait, ce qui nous lie n'est que le résultat de mois de guerre, de combats et de souffrance. Je tenais à les revoir mais…

-Tu ne savais pas comment ils réagiraient à ta présence, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en ai une vague idée…

-Une idée ne restera qu'une idée si tu ne fais rien pour la mettre en œuvre, déclara tranquillement la mère de Ryo. Mon fils et ses amis se plairaient à te revoir autant que Kayura et tes amis, Shuten.

-Peut-être. Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard. Quand Naaza, Anubis et Rajura auront accepté les choses. Quand ils cesseront de se reprocher ma mort. Quand Kayura aura finalement accepter qu'elle n'est pas la coupable, juste une victime. Alors, je viendrais les voir. Tous, ajouta-t-il après coup.

Les quatre autres esprits s'entreregardèrent.

-N'essaierais-tu pas de te trouver des excuses, demanda le grand-père de Nasutei en le regardant intensément ? Des excuses pour éviter d'être blessé ? Pour éviter de revoir quelqu'un ?

-Je…

-Ce quelqu'un ne serait-il pas une jolie jeune fille nommée Nasutei, suggéra Luna en souriant ?

Une légère coloration apparut sur les joues du spectre aux cheveux rouges, qui détourna la tête d'un air gêné. Les autres spectres sourirent.

-Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas, demanda le grand-père de la jeune fille en souriant tristement ?

-…Oui. Je crois que je l'aimais. Mais je n'ai jamais pu lui dire. Je n'ai jamais pu savoir si elle partageait mes sentiments, jamais pu savoir si elle me considérait simplement comme un ami, ou bien…Maintenant, c'est trop tard, de toute façon, murmura-t-il. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, même si elle ne s'en rend pas encore compte. Quelqu'un qui saura l'aimer, la protéger et rester auprès d'elle, comme j'aurais voulu le faire.

-S'il s'en aperçoit, nota Luna en croisant les bras.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, répondit simplement Shuten. Tout n'est jamais qu'une question de temps…

Un tintement résonna dans l'air. Les esprits interrompirent leur conversation et se tournèrent ensemble vers le guide qui allait les ramener dans le monde des morts.

Kaosu regarda les cinq âmes rassemblaient devant lui. Les anneaux du shakujo se mirent à tinter, et, l'espace d'une seconde, le blanc envahit tout. Lorsque le flash de lumière diminua, il ne restait plus rien, plus personne. Et les esprits ne seraient plus visibles sur Terre, jusqu'à la prochaine fête d'Obon.

_Fin._


End file.
